Ktoś, kto zmieni wszystko
by ViVi89
Summary: Moja pierwsza praca. Trochę krótkie rozdziały, ale tam :). Ogólnie wyjdzie z tego romansidło (a może nie...) xD
1. Prolog

**Oto jest moja pierwsza "historyjka" :). Zagmatwana na tyle, że czasem ja sama będę krzyczała : O CO CHODZI? Dużo urwanych wątków, przy których każdy może sobie koniec dopowiedzieć samemu.**

**Krótkie informacje bez których można się na początku pogubić : akcja toczy się przy końcu AC III i po nim ; Sue to młodsza o 10 lat (czy różnica wieku będzie potrzebna jeszcze nie wiem, ale taki jest główny zamysł) siostra Lucy ; Sue jest czasami luźno oparta na mnie :D ; według mojej wersji Lucy po śmierci "przeistoczyła się" w niematerialną postać, wyglądającą jak Ci, Którzy Byli Przed Nami ; pomiędzy Sue i Williamem doszło do pewnego konfliktu (który prawie niezauważalnie podzielił zakon) ; obydwoje rodzice Sue nie żyją. Resztę nieścisłości ewentualnie dopowiem później. Krótkie wyjaśnienia do pewnych kwestii lub porównań będę pisała pod tekstem. Zapraszam do czytania :D**

* * *

Krople deszczu bębniły głucho o szybę. Sue przez moment wpatrywała się w szarówkę, a później spojrzała na siostrę. Lub raczej to, co z niej zostało po "wypadku" **(1)**. Mimo, że wyglądała jak Ci, którzy byli przed nami budziła w niej zupełnie inne odczucie.

- Więc ... co masz zamiar zrobić? - głos Lucy wyrwał Sue z zamyślenia. - Tak wiem. Znaleźć Desmonda, poprosić o to, ewentualnie zmusić do pomocy - odpowiedziała głosem odpowiadającym pogodzie za oknem. - A ... wiesz jak z nim? - mimo niematerialnej postaci na twarzy Lucy można było zobaczyć prawie niezauważalny rumieniec **(2)**. Siostra uśmiechnęła się. - Dostał nieźle, ale sobie radzi. Odzyskał przytomność po szoku, co dobrze rokuje. Przecież wiesz, że on się tak łatwo nie poddaje.

* * *

_(2 dni później)_

Sue majstrowała przy swoim ukrytym ostrzu. Niestety - bezowocnie. Niezależnie od tego, którą śrubkę czy sprężynę poprawiała, ostrze i tak nie chciało działać. Zirytowania rzuciła je na biurko, przez co wypadła z niego mała stalowa blaszka. "Naprawdę przezabawne" wymamrotała przypominając sobie, że to jeden z podrywów "gwardii", czyli chłopaków, którzy trenowali "assassynizm" **(3)**. Z niechęcią popatrzyła na broń, ale wzięła ją do ręki. Naprawiała je ponownie, ale znów coś się zerwało, wypadło, wyskoczyło. Dopiero po półgodzinie udało jej się doprowadzić je do stanu, w którym mogła spokojnie go używać. Kiedy napawała się swoim "zwycięstwem" nad ostrzem usłyszała dźwięk SMSa.  
_Rebecca : Znaleźliśmy to.  
-_ Ekstra, teraz tylko się tam dostać i pół roboty za nami - powiedziała w przestrzeń, po czym założyła ostrze i poszła przygotować się do podróży.

* * *

**Cóż koniec rozdziału pierwszego :). Wiem, krótkie, ale dopiero się rozkręcam :). **

**Teraz czas na wyjaśnienia:  
(1) - Ujawnia się tu moja masakryczna osobowość :D  
(2) - Lucy się ścinała, próbowała dobrać tak słowa wypowiedzi, żeby coś ukryć, ale rumieniec ją zdemaskował (WHAIT. WHAT? RUMIENIEC U DUCHA?! WTF? O.o )  
(3) - "Gwardia" podchodziła do dziewczyny, wkładała blaszkę, a podczas treningu wychodzili na bohaterów kiedy udało im się "cudownie" naprawić ukryte ostrze. Nie będzie to miało kompletnie żadnego znaczenia w późniejszej części.**

**Komentujcie i wytykajcie mi błędy :D. Pozdrowionka**


	2. Już niedługo

**Nowy rozdział :). Trochę dłuższy od poprzedniego, ale i tak dosyć krótki jak na te inne "dobre" opowiadania. SPOJLERY DLA ZAKOŃCZENIA AC III. Zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

_10 godzin później, Grota _**(1)**_**  
**__ S_chowane w głębi skalnej półki siostry Stillman obserwowały co się działo. Koszt, który Juno kazała zapłacić Desmondowi za uratowanie świata Sue umiała skomentować tylko jednym słowem - durnoctwo. Dziwnie się czuła oglądając śmierć kogoś, kogo i tak później wskrzesi. Spojrzała na Lucy. Na jej twarzy malował się szok zmieszany ze wściekłością tak dużą, że młodsza z lekką obawą nawiązała połączenie telepatyczne **(2)**. _Loo spokojnie. Wiem co czujesz, ale nie możesz tam zejść. nie dasz rady z Juno! _Te słowa trochę osłabiły nieprzepartą chęć starszej siostry do skopania niematerialnego tyłka bogini **(3)**. Po kilku minutach obserwacji i słuchania monologu Juno, która w końcu raczyła wyjść, obie zeskoczyły ze skalnej półki i podbiegły do Desmonda. Sue ze stoickim spokojem położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i pozwoliła, aby jej umysł i artefakt przez moment stały się jednością. Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła mocy Części Edenu przepłynąć nią. Po kilku sekundach (które zdawały się trwać godziny) Sue poczuła, że jego serce znowu bije, że oddycha. Oddech miał nierówny, zbyt szybki, ale najważniejsze - był. Odwróciła twarz ku Lucy i uśmiechnęła się. Obawa na twarzy siostry ustąpiła uldze i radości. _"Już niedługo"_ pomyślała młodsza, po czym obie wraz z Desmondem, który był nieprzytomny, wydostały się z groty.

* * *

Kiedy Desmond był już podłączony do wszystkich pipczących aparatur, Sue usiadła przy jego łóżku i patrzyła się na przeciwległą ścianę **(4)**. Gapiła się tak w jeden punkt przez dobre 10 minut i pewnie patrzyłaby dalej, gdyby nie znajomy dźwięk SMSa.  
_Rebecca: Jedziemy do ciebie. William w Nowym Jorku. _ - No, jedno szczęście, że ma robotę daleko ode mnie - rzuciła w przestrzeń. Nie chciała patrzeć na Williama. Głównie dlatego, że to jego obwiniała za śmierć Lucy. Nie było to oskarżenie bezpodstawne - kilka godzin przed "wypadkiem" pytała go gdzie są. Otrzymała w odpowiedzi pełne kpiny "I ty sądzisz, że ci powiem?". Nie przekonywało go to, że miała wizję. A teraz uciekał przed nią, żeby tylko nie oberwać za swoją głupotę.

* * *

Na dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza omało co nie podskoczyła.  
- Hej, Sue co ro...bisz? - Rebecca zawiesiła głos kiedy zobaczyła Desmonda. Żywego. Po chwili, kiedy to Sue nawiązała z nią połączenie telepatyczne, zaczęła ją bombardować pytaniami. _Jak ...? Gdzie ...? Dlaczego ...? Po co ...?_ rozbrzmiewały urwane kawałki zdań rozbrzmiewały w głowie młodszej z takim natężeniem, że omal nie wykrzyczała odpowiedzi. _Przecież wiesz!_ Ta odpowiedź zatrzymała falę pytań. Na moment. Kiedy Shaun przyszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje zareagował mniej więcej tak samo. Jednak jego pytania nie wyszły z jego ust.  
- Powiedź mu wszystko - rozkaz dany Rebecce nieco ja zdziwił.  
- Ale, że ... wszystko? - w odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko kiwnięcie głową - OK, chodź Shaun - i z tymi słowami wyszli oboje do kuchni, gdzie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. O ile "spokojną" można nazwać rozmowę, w której dowiadujesz się o tajemnicach mogących zmienić świat. Kiedy Shaun dowiadywał się o 10 kryptach odkrytych 2 lata temu, o których wiedziało tylko 8 osób, Sue zasnęła na kanapie w pokoju gościnnym, który zwykle odgrywał rolę sali chorych.

* * *

**Więc to już koniec rozdziału. Wrócę jak napiszę klasówkę z geografii :D.**

**Wyjaśnienia :**

**(1) - Grota z ACIII**

**(2) - Telepatia będzie się jeszcze pojawiała**

**(3) - Mój ulubiony fragment :D**

**(4) - Zawiesiła się jak Windows 98 :). Ja tak się zawiesiłam na klasówce z angielskiego :)**

**Komentujcie, pozdrawiam :D.**


	3. Oczekiwania

**Tak, wróciłam po klasówce z geografii. w tym rozdziale : moje skrzywienie emocjonalne (patrz przypisy) i niezbyt dobra próba budowania napięcia. I również zagadka filozoficzno-logiczna o pokój gościnny.**

**Zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

Czarne kwiatki na suficie były pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła. "Po co mi pokój gościnny? Przecież ten dom ma z 50 sypialni" pomyślała Sue, po czym przeturlała się po kanapie i wylądowała miękko na stopach. Zrobiła serię badań sprawdzających stan Desmonda, po czym skierowała się do kuchni. Przechodząc przez salon, w którym w ciągu nocy rozłożyły się wszystkie możliwe komputery i układy scalone, zobaczyła, ze Rebecca śpi na fotelu. Idąc tak ze wzrokiem wlepionym w monitory potknęła się o Shauna, którego dość mocne uderzenie wybudziło ze snu.  
- Co u ku...? - szepnął żeby nie obudzić przyjaciółki.  
- Przepraszam - Sue ze szczerze wyrażoną skruchą i rozbrajającym uśmiechem umiała przeprosić za wszystko - Zagapiłam się na statystyki. -Okej, i tak miałem wstawać.  
- Jasssne - syknęła, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i pomogła mu wstać, po czym poszli razem do kuchni. Dopiero przy nalewaniu sobie herbaty przypomniała sobie, że ma jedzenie na tydzień dla jednej osoby, a niedługo będzie tu na wyżywieniu pięć **(1)**. Kiedy Sue jadła drugą kanapkę z serkiem wiejskim dołączyła do nich Rebecca, która - delikatnie mówiąc - wyglądała gorzej niż śmierć.  
- Hej, wszystko dobrze? - Shaun zapytał tak bardzo zaniepokojonym głosem, że młodsza myślała, że za moment ją przytuli. Jednak, kiedy w odpowiedzi przyjaciółka pokazała mu środkowy palec, nie była już tego taka pewna. - Lepiej odstaw napoje energetyczne - poradziła Sue. - A co? Znasz wszystkie objawy przedawkowania? - sarkastycznie odpowiedziała Rebecca. - Nie, ale ostatnio spotkałam cię trzy miesiące temu i widzę jak bardzo cię zmieniły - w odpowiedzi przyjaciółka tylko wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po kubek z kawą. - Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz nic jeść? - Shaun ciągle był śmiertelnie zaniepokojony o nią. Rebecca coś odpowiedziała, ale Sue już była w innym świecie. Przeszła szybko z kuchni do pokoju gościnnego i popatrzyła uważnie na monitor EKG. Przez moment nie działo się nic dziwnego. Po chwili, kiedy zaczęła tupać do rytmu pracy serca Desmonda, tupnięcie i pipnięcie się nie zgrały. - Tętno mu przyspiesza - wyjaśniła przyjaciołom - Niedługo się wybudzi - jej głos napełniony był nadzieją.

* * *

Nadzieją, która zdawała się wyparować. Sue dokończała właśnie szkic profilu Desmonda, nad którym pracowała ostatnie półtorej godziny. Pozostali obserwowali wykresy i statystyki o czymś, co było zdecydowanie ciekawsze od ślęczenia w pokoju z półtrupem. Jego tętno znów przyspieszyło, ale zignorowała to. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na monitor, bo praca serca stawała się szybsza. I to dużo. Shaun również to zauważył. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał, a jego mieszane uczucia były uzasadnione - widział już taką sytuację u ludzi, którzy nie wychodzili z tego żywi.  
- Nie wiem, bądźmy dobrej myśli - jej głos zadrżał od złości spowodowanej przez to, że nie mogła nic zrobić. Tylko patrzeć. Tętno znów przyspieszyło. Rebecca zaniepokojona brakiem głośnej rozmowy. Zapanowała głucha cisza przerywana pipczeniem aparatur. Niecierpliwa bezdźwięczna cisza coraz bardziej denerwowała Sue. Otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Przed powiedzeniem czegoś powstrzymał ją impuls, spowodowany tym, że Desmond przypominał sobie wszystko, na nowo przeżywał wspomnienia** (2)**. _Jeśli nie wybudzi się do czasu, kiedy jego tętno osiągnie granice, to już po nim __**(3)**__._ Słowa Sue nie napawały optymizmem. Z każdą chwilą praca serca robiła się szybsza. Rebecca przymknęła oczy w chwili kiedy osiągnęło maksimum. Młodsza wstrzymała oddech. Nie wybudził się. Dusza i całe ciało Sue zdawało się krzyczeć z bólu. "To koniec - pomyślała - nigdy jej nie odzyskam". Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Już miała zamiar wybiec z pokoju i zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt by jej nie znalazł. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Coś ją powstrzymało.

Desmond otworzył oczy.

* * *

**Co myślicie? Pewnie umiem budować napięcie jak Szekspir tańczyć w balecie :D. **

**Time to wyjaśnienia :**

**(1) - Skrzywienie psychiki przez moją klasę. Bo przecież każdy temat odnosi się do jedzenia ;)**

**(2) - Tak, tak, wszystkie. To przyspieszało mu tętno. Na nowo przeżywał porwanie przez Abstergo, szok po śmierci Lucy...**

**(3) - Kochana telepatia :)**

**Komentujcie :D**

**Pozdrawiam**

**Zuza :]**


	4. Chwila, Która Wszystko Zmienia

**Heeej! Zrobiłam sobie ostatnio dłuższą przerwę i na dobre mi to nie wyszło - według mnie ten rozdział będzie nudny jak flaki z olejem. Ciekawostka : fragment pisany kursywą w notatniku też jest pochylony - trochę męczące ;).**

**Zapraszam do czytania :**

* * *

Czarne plamy na suficie. Nie plamy - kwiaty. Desmond powoli zaczynał widzieć wyraźnie. Poczuł jak czyjaś dłoń delikatnie dotyka jego klatki piersiowej. Spojrzał na tą osobę. To była ona. Starsza o rok, z krótszymi włosami, na których były dwa pasemka - blond i fioletowe **(1)**. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytuliła go. Odwzajemnił uścisk. Poczuł łzę, która spłynęła jej po policzku. Odsunęła się od niego.  
- Witaj wśród żywych - powiedziała, a głos lekko jej się załamał. Desmond dopiero teraz zauważył Rebeccę i Shauna stojących przy ścianie. Jednak jego spojrzenie wróciło do niej.  
- Przynieście wody - rozkazała, a po chwili Becca podała Desmondowi szklankę wody.  
- Sue ...- nie mógł więcej powiedzieć. Uniemożliwiało mu to paląca suchość w gardle, jaki i wstyd i ... strach? Tak, bał się jej. Była młoda, a już potrafiła zabić w półtorej sekundy. Po chwili odzyskał głos - Sue, przepraszam. Nie chciałem żeby się tak stało. Powinienem ... - przerwała mu jej ręka.  
- Desmond. Popatrz. Na. Mnie. - wycedziła przez zęby, a on posłusznie spojrzał na nią - Wiem co się zdarzyło w Krypcie. Nie jestem wściekła na ciebie, tylko na Juno. Capito? **(2)** - zielone oczy patrzyły prosto w jego. Mimo, że widział je tyle razy, ciągle zadziwiał go ta siła, która kazała mu kiwnąć głową.

* * *

Po zaspokojeniu wszystkich potrzeb jedzeniowych i po setnym pytaniu Rebeccki **(3)** : "Wszystko OK?", Desmond w końcu miał chwilę spokoju. Położył się na kanapie w pokoju gościnnym. Zamknął oczy i wspominał kiedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Nie był to ani dzień jego ucieczki, ani ten, w którym porwało go Abstergo.

_Normalne popołudnie w pracy. Nie było zbyt dużo klientów o tej porze, ale zdziwił się, gdy Sophnie - właścicielka - kazała mu zamknąć bar. Zrozumiał dopiero kiedy Sue zeszła z piętra z walizką._  
_ - Przyszedł czas, aby powiedzieć "do widzenia" __**(4)**__  
- Szkoda. Zaczynałem cię lubić - Desmond próbował zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. Zaśmiała się, a na jej twarzy zagościł smutny uśmiech - Oby ci się lepiej żyło.  
- A tak się da? - rzuciła niby żartem, ale miała to dokładnie na myśli. Przytulił ją.  
- Zadzwoń raz na rok, proszę - wyszeptał jej.  
- Oczywiście - i z tymi słowami zmierzała do wyjścia - Desmond, wyświadczysz mi pewną przysługę?- zapytała stojąc tuż przy drzwiach. Podszedł do niej, a ona dała mu zdjęcie ślicznej blondynki i kopertę - Jeśli spotkasz tą dziewczynę, daj jej to, i powiedz, że ode mnie.  
- Jasne młoda - uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona pocałowała go w policzek. Wyszła przez drzwi i podeszła do taksówki - Hej, tylko nie zapomnij go walnąć __**(5)**__ - rzucił w jej stronę.  
- Tego na pewno nie zapomnę - odkrzyknęła mu._

__To się stało rok temu. Kilka miesięcy później porwało do Abstergo, gdzie znalazł dziewczynę ze zdjęcia. To była Lucy. Ciągle pamiętał ten zdziwiony wyraz twarzy, kiedy dawał jej tę kopertę. Uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień, ale szybko zmienił minę. Zniszczył tą sielankę. Zabił ją. ZABIŁ LUCY.  
- Nie obwiniaj się za coś, na co nie miałeś wpływu - ściszyła głos prawie do szeptu, ale powiedziała to dobitnie.  
- Po co mnie uratowałaś? - jego ton przepełniała gorycz, rozpacz, złość - Zabiłem. Twoją. Siostrę.  
- Nie ty. Juno.  
- Ale powinienem walczyć bardziej. Albo nie dotykać tego przeklętego Jabłka! - zapanowała między nimi chwila ciszy - Była. JEST ważna dla nas obojga. Co masz zamiar zrobić?  
- Odzyskać ją. Pomożesz mi w tym. Ty i Jabłko.  
- Jedno pytanie - ich oczy przepełniała determinacja - Kiedy?  
- Jutro.

* * *

**A "jutro" będzie trwało długo ;). Nie zrobiłam przypisu do "koperty", ale co w niej było, to wymyślcie sami. Głównie chodziło o to żeby pokazać, że Sue i Lucy nie miały dobrego kontaktu. Albo, że Desmond jest nadzwyczajny, bo ile jest blondynek na świecie? :D **

**Dobra. Wyjaśnienia:**

**(1) - To Sue ma ze mnie :)**

**(2) - Sue przebywała dużo czasu we Włoszech (wg. głównego zamysłu) przez co włoskie wstawki mogą się pojawiać**

**(3) - Proszę, niech mi ktoś odmieni "Rebecca" przez przypadki, Please :)**

**(4) - "Time to say Goodbye" w spolszczeniu**

**(5) - Hmm... O kogo może chodzić? O Miles'a seniora oczywiście ;D**

**To tyle. Komentujcie :).**

**Pozdrawiam**

**Zuza :]**


End file.
